


Story Time

by StutteryPrince



Series: Silent Vampire [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Talehot asks his parents about the first time Emelia ever found out Francoeur was a vampire. They agree to tell the story, much to Francoeur's embarrassment and Emelia's cheekiness.





	Story Time

Talehot laid across his parents laps on his back, idly playing the latest Pokemon game on his handheld. After capturing the Rockruff and giving it the adorable, at least on his opinion, name of “Igneous”, Talehot lowered his handheld and looked up at his mother.

“Mom?”

“Yes, my dear,” she asked, not looking away from her book.

“How did you figure out Dad was a vampire?”

Emelia lowered her book and stared at nothing with an amused smile on her face while Francoeur covered his face with his own book in what Talehot assumed to be embarassment. Talehot sat up and looked between his parents in confusion as Emelia attempted to cover up her snickering by placing her book over her mouth.

“What? What's so funny? Come on, tell me,” Talehot begged, pulling on the sleeve of her shirt.

“Okay, okay, fine,” Emelia gave in with a smile, swatting his hands away lightly.

Francoeur lifted his son and put him in his lap, wrapping his arms around him and shuffling closer. Emelia took a moment to giggle before clearing her throat.

“It all started back when we first started dating…”

(Insert Flashback Ripple)

Francoeur growled silently underneath his breath as he felt his stomach clench angrily. He hadn’t had a sip of blood let alone hunted anything in three days, favoring instead to gain small nutrients from the meals Emelia would cook. The meals were great, being enough to feed a human properly, but he was vampire and his body was starting to forcefully remind him of it. Emelia took notice to his slight shift, watching as his face gave a barely noticeable twitch.

“Are you alright?”

Francoeur smiled sweetly and waved his hands in an, “I’m fine” way.

Emelia tilted her head in concern and confusion and Francoeur found his eyes trailing down to her neck, resisting the urge to bite his lip. The longer he stared, the louder her heartbeat became in his ears, the more he could smell her scent, the-NO! Francoeur shook his head almost violently, bringing his knees to his chest and his hands to cup his head as he shuddered slightly. He couldn’t bite her. She would run for the hills the moment she found out he was a vampire. Emelia set her hands on his shoulders and he jumped.

 _No, no, don’t touch me, please don’t touch me,_ he thought, his panic only increasing as she moved closer to him. 

“Francoeur, please. Something is clearly very wrong and I wish to help. Don’t hide things from me, my love.”

Francoeur felt a jolt go up his spine. Oh no. He had bit back his frenzy for _days_ now, he was not about to lose his cool. He folded into himself tighter, trying to block out all noise, but with Emelia’s heartbeat right on his back, he wasn’t going to be getting any.

“Please let me help, my love. I’ll do anything if it means you’ll be alright.”

Francoeur twitched, finally looking up at her. His hands rose to be in front of him and he signed as carefully as he could.

“Anything?”

“Of course. I only want what’s best for you.”

Francoeur swallowed, hard, as he thought about what he was going to do. She said anything, but he didn’t want to force her to give him her blood. Francoeur cringed as his stomach growled silently once more, angrily egging him on as he slipped one arm over his abdomen.

“Don’t freak out, okay?” he managed with one hand.

“Why would I? Whatever you wish to show or tell me, I’ve probably seen or heard worse at the hospital.”

That brought a small smile to Francoeur’s face, which faded quickly as his stomach practically roared at him. He hesitantly opened his mouth as wide as he could, closing his eyes. He didn’t want to see her reaction as he lowered the spell hiding his fangs, pointed ears, and almost snake like tongue. He cringed at the sound of her gasp, waiting to hear her running for her life in the opposite direction, but it never came. Francoeur opened one eye, but both flew open as Emelia came forward, one finger grazing across his razor sharp fangs. She pulled away and he closed his mouth, worry running through his being at her unreadable expression. Damn that woman’s poker face!

“You’re a vampire?”

He nodded, saddened and afraid.

“When was the last time you ate anything?”

He held up three fingers and spells out “days” with his other hand.

“Three days?! My love, why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Francoeur raised his hands, but Emelia cupped them as a way of shushing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands automatically moved to her hips, the two simply staring at each other. She then placed a soft kiss on his lips, pulling back despite him chasing after her.

“Francoeur, I fell in love with a mime, knowing you were someone else underneath the makeup. I just didn’t expect that man to be a vampire. It doesn’t mean I suddenly don’t love him now that I know. I wish only the best for you, my love. With that being said…”

Emelia moved back and moved her ponytail off her shoulder, exposing her neck. Francoeur mimed a wheeze and looked at the ceiling, raising his hands.

“Madame, you mustn’t tease,” he signed, giving her a glance and looking away again immediately.

“I’m not. I want what’s best for you remember? It’s too late for you to go out and hunt so this is what’s going to happen.”

Francoeur slowly looked at her, inclining his head to look at her neck, biting his lip as he looked up at her for permission again. She nodded and Francoeur moved closer, cupping her cheek with one hand as he pushed her head over slightly. He pressed his fangs against her neck and glanced up at her again, Emelia giving him another nod, before he bit down.

(Insert Reality Ripple)

Talehot tilted his head up and looked at his father, who was bashfully trying to hide his face in his son’s hair. Talehot reached up and patted his head affectionately as Emelia tried not to laugh.

“It’s kinda sweet you starved yourself so you could spend time with mom.”

Francoeur glanced at Talehot, a smile playing at his lips.

“But it’s also really stupid.”

Emelia wheezed out a laugh, nearly falling off the couch as laughter overtook her. Francoeur was practically glowing red with how much he was blushing. Talehot chuckled and pat his father on the head again, the vampire having pushed him into his mother’s lap and was now using a pillow to hide his embarrassment, his face pressed firmly against it. Emelia and Talehot, though still laughing, hugged him from either side, Emelia kissing his forehead. Francoeur lowered the pillow, a bashful smile on his features.

“Yes it was stupid, but where would I be without my stupid mime?”

Francoeur smirked and threw the pillow at her, snatching up their son and sticking his tongue out. Moving Talehot to be held like suitcase under one arm, Francoeur raised his hands to sign at her.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a dumbass. But I’m your dumbass.”

“Love you dear.”

Francoeur cocked an eyebrow in skepticism, ducking under the pillow thrown at him afterward.


End file.
